The Summer Party
by MissDisneyLover
Summary: Miley, Jake, Oliver and Lilly have finished their ninth grade year at Malibu High. The summer has a lot in store for them... will they be able to handle it all?
1. Last day of School

**Miley, Jake, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson are at there last school day of the year at Malibu High. ****They are headed for the tenth grade in the fall. Let's see what the summer has in store for them, starting with Miley…**

Miley's POV:

Wow, ninth grade over, already? I can't believe it went by so fast! But I have to admit, this has been a good year for me. Jake and I worked everything out, and I've got a great boyfriend- although his ego can get to him, we can work that out, too. I've got two great friends, Lilly and Oliver- who've been acting strange around each other, and I have no idea why. But who cares about that- summers here! And I've got a major party to host in two weeks! Oh, speaking of Lilly and Oliver, here they are…

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Miles!" Lilly and Oliver said that at the same time, and seemed to both blush at that.

"Miley, we definitely need to go to the mall after school today and get new outfits to wear for your party. Oliver, you can hang at Jakes place while were at the mall. I don't think you want to stand around and watch us try on new outfits on all afternoon…"

"Actually Lilly, I wouldn't mind watching you try on different out- I mean, um, Jakes place sounds great! So I guess I'll see you guys later today. Have fun at the mall."

"Bye Oliver," I said, a bit confused. Was he just about to say that he wouldn't mind watching Lilly try on different outfits? Nah, it couldn't have been that. As I glanced at Lilly, she seemed to be watching Oliver as he walked away, with a faint smile on her face…

"Lilly," I asked, "What's going on between you and Oliver- wait, don't tell me- he was showing off at the skate park again, wasn't he? Lilly, there's no need to get worked up over that! You know he can't bolt a 280! His bumpers are always up!"

"Miley, that's not it! You wouldn't understand! I mean, it's nothing, really. So, I'll meet you at your locker after school and then we'll head for the mall, okay? See you later. Bye!"

Well, that's weird… there's definitely something going on with those two! But I know I'm going to find out today at the mall with Lilly. Her and Oliver would never hide something from me... would they? Of course they wouldn't! I bet it's nothing. Anyways, I've got to focus on my party! It's got to be a success. I bet everyone at Malibu High will be there! Well, except for Amber and Ashley. They know they can't set foot in _my _house!

**Miley had a lot to do in little time. Her summer party involved a lot of planning. She had to send the invites, buy food and decorations, hire the DJ and buy her perfect outfit for the party. She was also very curious about how Lilly and Oliver were acting. Speaking of Oliver, let's see what he's up to…**

Review and go to next chapter please. 


	2. Oliver's Crush

Oliver's POV:

Aw, man! I almost got caught! What was I thinking, almost telling Lilly that I wouldn't mind going to the mall with her to see her trying on new outfits? She can't find out that I like her more than just a friend! I bet she doesn't feel the same way, and that would just ruin our friendship… and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Lilly as a friend… well, anyways, enough about that. School's almost over and I've got to go and find Jake, if I'm going to spend the afternoon with him. Ah- there he is!

"Hey, zombie slayer! Mind if I tag along with you to your place? Miley and Lilly are going to the mall to find outfits for the party, and well, you know how long it takes for the two of them to buy clothes."

"No problem, Oliver. So I'll order pizza for the house so by the time were there the delivery guy will be there, too. So, what toppings do you want?"

"I'd like some Lil- I mean, um, just cheese and pepperoni for me." WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME? That was so close! I want Lilly on my pizza? Ugh, I know I'm going to end up saying something I really regret by the end of the day…

"Whoa, for a second there I thought you said you wanted Lilly on your pizza! Anyways, cheese and pepperoni it is. I'll order now. Hi, I'd like to order one large cheese and pepperoni pizza for 50 Burlington Avenue… yes, this is Jake Ryan- why thank you! That episode was one of my personal favourites as well! Oh, the line! Ok, here it is; DUDE, I slayed you once, don't make me…"

Good grief. He's ordering a dang pizza! How long does that take? Well, I can't blame him, I mean, he is Jake Ryan for crying out loud… but that's not important right now, what's important is that I can't get Lilly off of my mind and that's seriously not a good thing. Lilly is just a friend. A very cute, athletic... OH STOP IT OLIVER! I will never be with her. I mean, why would she feel the same way about me?

"Hey Oliver, what's on your mind?"

"It's um, nothing, Jake…"

"Don't lie to me, Oliver. I can tell something's up. You haven't been acting yourself lately."

"Ok, well it's a girl."

"Oh! Who? Maybe I know her; I might be able to introduce you guys."

"Oh, trust me; we know each other all right…"

"Well who is it?"

"Um, I um…"

"OLIVER!"

"Okay, okay, she's blonde, athletic, got blue eyes…"

"Oh. My. God. You like _Lilly?_"

"Please don't tell Miley! She might tell her and, it's a secret, and, just don't tell people!"

Review and go to next chapter please. 


	3. Lilly's Crush

Lilly's POV:

Loliver…. Olly… Oaken and Truscott- Oscott- Oh, what am I doing! Trying to make up couple names for Oliver and me? What am I thinking? He doesn't like the tom-boy type… I bet he doesn't like athletic girls. I bet he likes the preppy, can't stand the smell of sweat and can't live without a mirror kind of girls. That's not me. That'll never be me. Ugh… ok, Lilly, get a hold of yourself. I'll just go and meet Miley at her locker, and we'll head for the mall.

"Hey Miles."

"Hey Lil! Ok, so which store should we go to first, Abercrombie, Hollister, American Eagle, Guess?"

"Uh, I don't know… anywhere, I guess..."  
"Lilly, it was your idea to go shopping in the first place! Well, whatever, I guess we can decide when we get to the mall."

"Uh, ya…"

"Lillian Truscott. WHAT is on your mind?"

"Miley, it's nothing!"

"Look, it's a long walk to the mall, and I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything!"

Ya, my best friend with a huge mouth! Well, whatever, I know I need to get this off my chest. Well, here goes everything…

"Miley, I like somebody. Um, I _really_, like somebody. But you have to SWEAR not to tell anybody!"

"I won't tell anybody! I PROMISE! Now, who is it?"

"It's… um, uh… ok. It's Oliver."

"Oliver who?"

"Miley! _Our _Oliver!"

"WHAT? LILLY, YOU LIKE OLIVER OAKEN? OUR OLIVER? OH MY GOD!"

"Miley! Shut up! Shhh! I don't want anybody to know! And don't go running off to tell Jake, he might tell her and, it's a secret, and, just don't tell people!"

"Wow, Lilly! I would have never guessed you liked Oliver! But come to think of it, it really does make sense. I mean you guys have so much in common… So, first, you've got to tell me a few things. Like… When did you start liking him? Why do you like him? Rate him on a scale of 1 to 10! Do you think he likes you back?"

**Miley and Lilly arrived at the mall and the whole time, they spoke about Lilly's crush on Oliver, but of course while browsing for the perfect outfit. When they were done, Miley decided to call Jake at his house to ask him and Oliver to join them at the mall. But Miley was beginning to plan something- something that she wasn't telling Lilly about and it was all going to go down the night of her party…**

Review and go to next chapter please. 


	4. The Plan

Jake's POV:

"Hey, Oliver, can you pass me the phone? Thanks.

Hello? Oh hey Miles! What's up, baby? So you guys are finally finished you're shopping! Uh huh, uh huh… ya, Oliver and I have just been hanging around my place. Sure, we'll meet you guys at the mall in fifteen minutes. No, you hang up first! No, you! No, you do it! No, yo-"

"CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE HANG UP, ALREADY?" Oliver seemed angry, so I thought it would be best if I hung up first.

"Miles, Oliver's getting a bit cranky, so I'm sorry but I've got to hang up! We'll be at the mall soon. Love you, babe. Bye!"

Ah, Miley. I'm so glad the two of us worked things out, she's an amazing girl. At first things were shaky with us- you know, with me having to go to Romania and Antarctica… but it's all good, now. But there's just one thing… well, one person she doesn't know about. Amber Addison has been flirting with me for the past few weeks, and I've already made it clear that Miley is my girlfriend and that I'm not interested, but she won't give up! Hopefully she will just leave me alone for the summer. Also, on the phone, Miley told me there was something important she needed to talk to me about, and that only the two of us could be there when she told me. I wonder what she needs to talk to me about.

"So, did Miley say we should meet her and Lilly at the mall?"

"Yep. I told her we'd be there in fifteen minutes, so we'd better get going."

**When the guys arrived at the mall, they all decided it would be a good idea to see movie. After the movie, Oliver and Lilly went there separate ways and headed home, but Jake and Miley stayed behind. They had some planning to do…**

"So, Miles, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, Jake… you have to promise not to tell anybody. But, Lilly likes Oliver."

"You're kidding me! Earlier today, Oliver said that he liked Lilly!"

"THIS IS PERFECT! They both like each other! We have GOT to hook them up…"

"Well, Miley, I don't want to interfere or anything... and plus, I'm pretty sure we shouldn't even be talking about this."

"But, Jake! They would make such a cute couple! And, it's great timing! It's the start of summer! They have plenty of time to start a great relationship. And plus, they _do _like each other."

"But they don't know they like each other…"

"And, that's where we come in. Were the only two people that know they like each other, so we've got to do something!"

"So, what exactly do you think we should do?"

"My party is coming up soon… and I've got a plan. We've got to make sure Lilly and Oliver are together for the whole night. Laughing, dancing… and soon, they'll realise they're meant to be! All we've got to do is make sure they're always together."

Review and go to next chapter please. 


	5. Amber Alert

Miley's POV:

One week until the party:

Ok, I've got all the decorations, and I've sent all the invitations, and I've got my perfect outfit. Now, all that's there's left to do is buy the food and hire a DJ…

5 days until the party:

Time to hire a wicked DJ. "Hey Miles, what's up?" Ugh, dad! I don't have time to TALK! I've got to hire a DJ, and fast! "Hey dad… sorry, but I'm pretty busy right now, and I've got to hire a DJ-" "A DJ? Maybe I could help. See, near the end of my last tour I came across a fella named Tiesto… a DJ… his music was pretty good, and I heard he's actually pretty famous right now…" "OH MY GOD! Tiesto? I love him! I would love if he came to my party!" "Well bud, I already took care of that!" "THANK YOU SO MUCH, DAD!"

Score!

1 day until party:

Let's see… I've hired my DJ, bought an awesome outfit, bought the decorations; I've sent the invites… I've bough the food- some chicken wings, pizza, fries, hamburgers, and hot dogs. I mean, who cares if this stuff is frozen, junk food is junk food! This is seriously going to be the best party ever!

**But somebody was about to pay Miley a visit, and she really wasn't happy about who it was…**

-Doorbell rings-

"I'll get it, dad! Hi- whoa… what are _you_ doing here…?"

"Miley, is that really anyway to treat a guest?"

"Amber, what are you doing here?"

"Look, I'm going to make this quick. Since I didn't receive an invite to your party- well, you are quite forgetful, so I'm not exactly surprised… I want you to invite me to your party, or I'm going to have one at my mansion. And I'm sure you know whose party will be more successful. I'm more popular than you are, I live in a Mansion, and we'll serve gourmet food, and I know I can get Beyonce to perform."

"Fine. But if you decide to pull off anything stupid, you'll be sorry."

"Ha- I highly doubt that. And, it's a shame Ashley can't be here. Her and her family are vacationing in Italy. I don't think she can have her private jet fly her here on time for the party…"

"Trust me, she won't be missed."

"Now Miley, be nice. I believe you don't want me to pull off anything _stupid. _And also, I'm sure Jake will be glad to see me here. And trust me; I can't _wait _to see him.

Review and go to next chapter please. 


	6. Amber and Jake

Miley's POV:

Morning of the party:

Doorbell rings

"Hey, Lils! Hey Oliver Hey- …Amber? What are _you _doing here so early?"

"Well, I figured since it was so nice of you to invite me over I could help you get ready for the party. By the way, do you know when Jake will arrive?"

"He's coming in about 5 minutes…"

"Great! Then I'll be more then happy to stick around. Could you please point me in the direction of the restroom? Or is your family still not familiar with the use of indoor plumbing?"

"Upstairs, first door to the left."

Lilly and Oliver both had a confused look on their faces. As they came inside I explained everything to them, and even though they seemed relieved that there was a semi rational explanation as to why Amber was here, I could tell there was some tension between the two of them. When Jake arrived, I figured we could put our plan into action. But apparently it had to be put on hold…

"Hey, Miles!"

"Hey, Jacky! So glad you're here. So, Lilly and Oliver, you guys can stay on the couch for a while and watch some TV, and Jake will help me put up some decorations and set the tables."

"But don't you want Oliver and me to help?"

"Um, you can help later."

Great! My plan is already in action.

"Jake, take the food out of the freezer and set it on the counter so it can defrost, and then meet me outside so we can set the ta-"

"Jacky! Oh my god, it's so great to see you here!" If I haven't said this before I _hate _Amber.

"Amber what are you-"

"Jacky, come outside with me, we can set the table! OLIVER LILLY! You guys can help Miley with whatever she needs to do inside..."

**Amber was beginning to get her way, just as she always does, but Miley wasn't about to let that happen…**

Review and go to next chapter please. 


	7. Amber's OUT of here

Miley's POV:

Afternoon of party:

"Oliver… Lilly… what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry Miles, you've been working so hard, and you don't deserve this. Um, Oliver and I will take care of this. You stay inside and do what you need to do."

I felt so bad. I know how uncomfortable Lilly feels when she's around Oliver but she's still ready to stick up for me… I can't let her do this alone…

"No, I'm going with you guys. We'll do this together."

As soon as we got outside, Amber literally through herself on top of Jake- what does she think, he's going to kiss her? Ha! No way! He's dating me, after all. And Stewart woman don't let things like this happen. As soon as Jake pushed her off of him, we told her she had to get out. She threatened to throw her own party, but we all figured it was way to short notice to throw a decent party together, even if Amber was filthy rich and probably could hire Beyonce. She still refused to go, and at that point I knew I had to get help, Robbie Ray style. My dad called her parents and as soon as they heard what was going on, she was out of here! Wait, why didn't I just do that in the first place? Well, it doesn't matter. Right now, I've got more important things to do.

"Jake… um, we need to talk"

"Ya, we do, Miles. Look- I'm sorry for not telling you about her sooner, it's just… I didn't ever know she would be this persistent! But I never liked her back, Miley. I'm dating you_,_ _you're_ my girlfriend!"

"I believe you, Jake. I just wish you would have told me sooner, but, if I was in yours shoes, I would probably have done the same thing."

"Thanks, Miles."

"Don't mention it. So… is the plan still on?"

"Of course!"

**Once the tables were set, the decorations were up, the food had defrosted and had been fully cooked, AND the DJ arrived, Miley and Lilly went and got dressed. It was almost time for the party, and Miley, Lilly Oliver and Jake were really excited. The girls made their way downstairs, and the party was only minutes away.**

"You girls look amazing!" Jake said, and Oliver nodded. I could tell he had his eyes on Lilly.

"Miley, you look so hot..." Jake whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh. Normally, I'd slap a guy if he said that, but hey- Jake was my boyfriend, and it was perfectly fine to me.

Review and go to the **final** chapter please.


	8. Party Time!

Party Time:

Lilly's POV:

Wow, I have to admit, we did a good job. I mean, Miley did a good job. The place looks great! The music is amazing, and most of all… Oliver looks so cute! Almost everyone from Malibu High is here at Miley's house. It's funny… it's almost like Jake and Miley have been trying to keep us together all night. But, why would they want to do that? I mean, only Miley knows I like Oliver. I trust her, she would never tell Jake. I just wish I had the courage to tell Oliver how I really feel… But, that would just make our friendship awkward.

Oliver's POV:

This party is live! Everyone is having such a good time. I just wish… well, I wish Lilly and I could have the same relationship Jake and Miley do. I mean, what's holding me back? The fact that Lilly and I are such good friends, or… the fact that I can't face rejection? Well, why would Lilly reject me? I hope she thinks I look good tonight! I definitely think _she _does. There's no reason for her to reject me, I mean, it's not like I forgot to put deodorant on or something! But, it's funny. It's almost like Jake and Miley have been trying to keep us together all night or something.

Miley's POV:

I'm not just good, I'm _real_ good. This party is amazing! But it's almost over, and the DJ announced the final dance is going to be in 5 minutes. I've got to find Jake… there he is!

"Jake! Final dance, 5 minutes!"

"You know I'll be there! By the way, do you know where Lilly and Oliver are?"

"Well, last time I saw them they were somewhere in the living room… are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am… I'll grab Oliver, you grab Lilly…"

**The party was a success. After Amber left the house, she wasn't seen for the rest of the night. And even though Lily and Oliver don't know that they like each other, in a way, Miley and Jake's plan did work. They danced the final dance together, as did Jake and Miley. It was the song 'With you', by Chris Brown. Even though they don't have the same relationship as Jake and Miley do, they definitely have something special. The summer is still young, and there will be plenty of more parties, and this one will always have a special place in Miley, Jake, Oliver and Lilly's heart. This is not the end of these four friends.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
